


You Are My Sunshine

by Zellua



Category: Fantasy War Tactics (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Light Angst, Quick Word Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellua/pseuds/Zellua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu-Shu likes to sing. Cross-posted from FWT fan forums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~" Shu-Shu sang softly as she healed Bearman's wounds.

 

She was curious why Bearman had come to her for treatment. The hulking figure would normally choose to go to Nirvana, Belle or any of the other people who knew healing arts, never her. This was a first, but Shu-Shu didn't show her surprise about this. 

 

"Belle... is out with the other ladies. Nirvana... I can't find him. I do not trust Gillan..."

 

Ah, so that was the reason.

 

She flashed him a bright smile. "Well, it's lucky that I was in then! Those injuries look like they hurt!"  Bearman didn't reply, merely sitting on the stool quietly as Shu-shu bandaged his arm.

 

Shu-Shu didn't press him for one, knowing Bearman's asocial tendencies. "You make me happy when skies are grey~"

 

Bearman shifted a little in his seat so that Shu-shu could reach his shoulder. "You like... to sing?" he asked as she continued to bandage him.

 

"I love singing! I've loved it ever since I was a little girl."

 

"Then... why did you become a healer?"

 

Shu-shu hummed thoughtfully. "I like to sing, but I love treating people's injuries more, you know?"

 

"Then... what is your favourite song?"

 

"You never know, dear- ah, my favourite song? As childish as it is, I really like You Are My Sunshine!" She felt Bearman's muscles tense up at her answer. How odd.

 

"Bearman? Is there something wrong? Did I put too much pressure? I'm sorry!"

 

"No... it's alright..."

 

Bearman remained silent for the remaining duration of his treatment, only shifting positions once in a while as he was instructed to by Shu-Shu.

 

"There you go, all finished! If you're ever hurt, you can come to me, alright?" chirped Shu-Shu as she sent Bearman on his way. "I need to clean up. See you again Bearman!"

 

"Thank you. I'll... keep that in mind..."

 

Shu-Shu turned around to pick up the medical kit. "You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away~"

 

She never noticed Bearman lingering at the doorway as she continued her song.


End file.
